littlewomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jo March
Out of all four March daughters, Josephine is definitely the most rambunctious. She thinks for herself, and is not likely to sucumb to the pressure felt by women in her era. She is an aspiring writer, and is very dedicated to her stories. She is a rebellious woman, who has gone to the lengths to dress like a man and cut her hair (though she wasn`t happy about this sacrifice, it was to provide money for her mother to travel to take care of their father, who had fallen ill in war). Her fatal flaw is her temper. Though she becomes better at controlling it as the story progresses and as she (reluctantly) matures, it takes her sister, Beth, nearly dying to provoke a turning point. When discussing "castles in the sky", Jo states hers would have a stable full of Arabian horses, rooms filled with books, and she would write famous books. Later on, she marries her German teacher, a beloved professor by the name of Fredrich Bhaer, sometimes known as 'Fritz'. Biography Early Life When Jo was young, she played a vital part in teaching her mother, Mrs. March, a lesson. Meg and Jo were sick, and Jo in particular was getting to be far too troublesome for her mother. 'Marmee', as the girls affectionately called her, had before this shut her husband out of the nursery. Mr. March gently taught her that fathers should have a share in their children as well as mothers, and all was well. Jo was an extremely rambunctious child, as stated above. She often wished she 'had been a boy', and as consolation enjoyed whistling, using slang, ruffling up her clothes (which were a great trial to her, especially when she grew old enough to wear long skirts) and such. Jo loves to read, and will spend hours doing so. 'The Heir of Recliffe', for example, over which she ate apples and cried. The attic was a favorite haunt of hers. The tin kitchen, which was inhabited by many manuscripts, books, and rats (who nibbled her pages and tasted her pens), was also a desk where she could be found at when in a 'vortex'. Jo had a 'scribbling suit', which consisted of a large black pinafore to absorb ink stains, and a small black cap with a gay red feather. Girlhood Jo and Laurie became fast friends at a ball, found that they were neighbors, and met up soon afterward when Laurie was sick. His real name being Theodore, Jo had the pet name of 'Teddy' for 'her boy', and would allow no one else to call him that. Jo had an awful temper. Afterward, she was sweet and angelic, so much so that her sisters claimed they “loved to get Jo in a temper, because she's so nice afterwards”! Jo's temper nearly cost her Amy's life... Jo was angry at Amy for burning a book she had been working on for years, and when Laurie invited Jo to go ice skating, they left Amy behind, and as she tried to catch up, Amy fell through the ice, and Laurie had to save her (Amy). In a quiet moment after the episode, as often happens, her mother had splendid advice. Jo agreed to try to curb her 'Appolyon', as she gazed tenderly at the golden head which she thought had been swept under the ice forever—due to her, Jo's, angry act. Later Life Jo was proposed to by 'Teddy', whom she wisely turned down, knowing the two would not do well together. Teddy was very sad, and hurried abroad. Meanwhile, Jo was learning an even yet more serious lesson—that of writing. Jo was led down a path that could easily have led to destruction, (writing ungodly things for a newspaper), before the hand of a friend pulled her out safely in time. Alcott has a touch of romance, it appears, for 'that friend' was the man Jo was to marry! Professor Bhaer, a dear, odd, friendly, funny, kindly, loving German professor who boarded at the same place Jo did, was that man. The two struck up an acquaintance, their odd ways suiting both, and were quite a pair! Jo returned merrily home to sorrows. Beth was not well—Jo's absence-sharpened eyes could see as much. The sweet girl, such a solace for the 'harum-scarum', was fading fast. By spring the grass was green over her sister's grave, and Jo's eyes blurred with longing for 'my Beth'. Jo was engaged Friedrich Bhaer when the professor came to Concord on business, and the two settled down in Plumfield (given to them by the late Aunt March) after a lovely wedding. Life at Plumfield Jo's life at Plumfield was not envied by most... but she was in her element. The once prim and proper house became a home for an assortment of boys and girls, both rich and poor, including: *Thomas "Tommy" Bangs, the irresistibly funny and mischievous; *Franz Hoffman, the nephew and the serious; *Emil Hoffman, the sailor and the cheery; *Daniel Kean, the black-browed, wild and yet heart-warming; *Robin and Ted Bhaer, her own two lads — one busy and quiet ('Professor', he was called) — the other busy and loud; *Demi Brooke, the studious, bookish, and innocent; *Daisy Brooke, the sweet, gentle, and lovely; *Nat, the musical, quiet and friendly; *Nan, the adventerous, 'Naughty Nan', warm-hearted doctor; *Jack, the money-keen, and sharp; *George Cole, the 'Stuffy', the 'Pig', the funny; *Dolly, *Ned, *Dick and *Billy Jo was delighted. In later years, Plumfield quieted down somewhat, a college was founded, Dovecote was moved to the grounds of Plumfield, Parnassus (the Lawrence's home) was a beauitful resort, and 'old Plum' was a gathering place for the youthful and the aged alike. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:March Home residents Category:Concord residents Category:Massachusetts residents Category:March family Category:Bhaer family Category:Plumfield residents Category:Writers Category:Mothers Category:Wives